Talk:List of unused content in Fire Emblem
What? Manakete "breath" item use animation What's this about? Is this referring to the battle animations?--Aveyn Knight 15:10, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Fire Emblem 64 I found a website that someone in the talk page that put a link up about the Fire Emblem 64 and there were 2 screenshots that look alot like Path of Radiance. (See Here) Ike's Portrait looks alot different from the final. DigiPen92 17:24, May 19, 2011 (UTC) :Those were not from FE64, but from low quality and presumably early screenshots of Path of Radiance. If anything, it seemed that FE64 was another Akaneia game, although whether it was scrapped outright or recycled into some other game (I can think of three that someone somewhere has some arguement for) will forever be unknown.--Otherarrow 17:44, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Anyone think the purple haired FE6 beta guy is Klein, just with Pents hair color? Comparison: http://oi50.tinypic.com/2qswhtl.jpg Just with Pents white/silver hair instead of Louises blond. I guess it doesn't really matter, as this is just beta stuff and anything like that is more speculation, anyway. But they look very similar, if you ask me. The hair is drawn practically identically.--L95 (talk) 16:45, April 1, 2013 (UTC) :While Pent was mentioned in 6, he wasn't actually designed until 7, and loosely based on Klein's design at that. I wouldn't try to "work backwards" in terms of design inspiration.--Otherarrow (talk) 17:56, April 1, 2013 (UTC) So... it doesn't look like Klein with blue hair? I was kinda trying to imply the opposite, they based Pent off of Beta Klein. But Pents design wasn't really the point... Err... Sorry for clogging the talk page...--L95 (talk) 18:42, April 1, 2013 (UTC) :Ah, I misinterpreted you there. Sorry.--Otherarrow (talk) 21:42, April 1, 2013 (UTC) It's fine, I'm not good at getting my thought written well the first time. L95 (talk) 22:54, April 1, 2013 (UTC) What is this trying to say? I was just looking under the Sacred Stones content, and I noticed this caption under the 5th picture: Breguet was battling an other unit Cavalier instead of a Mercenary was shown in Chapter 1. I have no idea what this caption was trying to say, nor how to fix it. 00:22, April 23, 2013 (UTC) :...It says that in the beta, he battles a NPC Cavalier instead of a NPC Merc like he does in the final game. I don't see the problem here. The phrasing is a bit off, but I've fixed it.--Otherarrow (talk) 00:27, April 23, 2013 (UTC) Wylar Who is Wylar? The only reference to him on this site is on this page. Is he an enemy unit? A playable character? An NPC? Oni Link 14:08, May 10, 2013 (UTC) It could just be a name in the data. 18:09, May 10, 2013 (UTC) It should probably say Name Only like the Reka No Ken sections then. Oni Link 18:28, May 10, 2013 (UTC) Helarn Staff So, any info on what it does? is it a copy of another staff? 18:42, May 10, 2013 (UTC) :It makes the weapon equipped to the person it is used on unbreakable.--Otherarrow (talk) 21:31, May 10, 2013 (UTC) I'm a bit surprised there is no mention of FE3's unused maps here. The majority are clones of existing ones (perhaps used for some sort of event data?) but there are two completely unique ones... https://imgur.com/a/NI8orjk 03:37, July 15, 2019 (UTC)